


Voy a enseñarte

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: A veces es complicado mostrarte cómo eres, decir la verdad a tú familia, enfrentas muchas cosas, y por eso necesitas a alguien que te guie y te enseñe como se hace.





	Voy a enseñarte

**Author's Note:**

> Día 5 del Fictober/Kinktober Multifandom
> 
> Día 5 - Primera cita

Se sentía nervioso, aunque su gesto no lo reflejara, sus ojos eran fríos, básicamente inexpresivos, algo bastante distintivo sobre su familia, de sus padres no recordaba mucho, era un niño cuando murieron, pero sus hermanos tenían esas características; su hermano mayor Camus, era el empresario eficiente y algo despiadado, la viva imagen de su padre, según le habían contado, Isaac no se quedaba atrás, y aunque era un recién graduado de la universidad, su trabajo en el negocio familiar, pintaba para ser igual de brillante.

Luego estaba él, siendo menor, y cuyos estudios se decantaron por la rama de las ciencias químicas. Aunque no fascinados, le apoyaron, y él agradecía eso.

Él se parecía a su madre, eso quería creer por las fotos y por las palabras de los más viejos inversionistas, que le saludaban cuando estaba presente en juntas del consejo.

Al escuchar eso, se preguntaba si es que entonces, su madre sería más comprensiva con lo que le ocurría; Hyoga era gay. Lo sabía desde que cumplió catorce años, y tuvo un enamoramiento infantil, de uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano. Pero no era algo que dijera en voz alta, su familia era ampliamente católica, Camus e Isaac, si bien no eran despectivos, si determinantes en su idea sobre las parejas del mismo sexo; un pecado, incorrecto, no natural, inaceptable en últimas instancias.

Hyoga nunca llevó un chico a la casa, a sus veinte años, sus hermanos no le conocían pareja, o si quiera que tuviera una cita, no hacían muchas preguntas, pues la excusa de Hyoga les parecía adecuada; centrado en sus estudios, en ser un buen tenista, deporte que practicaba de manera regular, y sus clases de piano o idiomas.

Sin embargo, visitantes frecuentes en la casa, cómo eran socios y amigos de sus hermanos, tales como Aioria y Aioros, ambos hijos del padrino de Camus, o incluso Milo, afamado publicista, y su primer amor. Le insistían al mayor de la familia Aquarium, y presidente de la compañía, que debería dejar salir más a su hermano, permitir que conociera chicas y no estuviera todo el día encerrado.

Hyoga reía y agradecía que abogaran por él, después de todo, sabía que esos tres no lo decían por hacerle mal, solo pensaban que su falta de actividad social, se debía a lo estricto de su hermano mayor.

No pensaba que Camus les escuchara, pero al parecer lo hizo, porque un día entró a su habitación, y le informó que le consiguió una cita; El nombre de la chica era Fler de Polaris, cuya hermana mayor, hacía negocios de manera frecuente con Camus, no sabía aún si eran pareja, pero su cercanía debió influir en la decisión.

Cómo era usual en la cabeza de la familia Aquarium, no dio oportunidad de réplica, sólo una orden que debía ser acatada.

Por eso estaba allí, con un traje incomodo, el gesto serio en el rostro, y las manos sudando con puños apretados, denotando el cómo se estaba hartando de mantener esa farsa.

Su primera cita, arreglada por su hermano, y con una chica. Se sentía patético y abrumado en igual medida. Aunque se propuso ser lo más educado posible, después de todo Fleur no era la culpable de eso.

—HyogaAquarium—la voz dulce y cantarina, le hicieron salir de sus maldiciones, para hacer que se pusiera de pie, y saludar adecuadamente.

—Debes ser Fler.

—Sí, tú cita para esta noche—sonrió la hermosa rubia, vestida a la última moda Europea.

Hyoga se acercó para apartarle al silla, y permitirle sentarse, después de eso, y de las primeras palabras formales, hubo un trágico silencio, seguido de una afortunada interrupción del mesero pidiendo su orden.

Cuando se fue, ambos rieron por la situación, sonrojándose un poco ante su fallido intento de socializar.

—No es lo más adecuado, que hermanos mayores arreglen citas—dijo por fin la chica.

—No, no lo es—aceptó Hyoga—lamento esto, Camus me tomó por sorpresa con lo de la cita.

—A mí Hilda igual, descuida—habló comprensiva—no pensemos en que es una cita, creo que ninguno quiere que lo sea. Sólo hay que… pasarla bien. ¿Te parece?

Hyoga aceptó la propuesta, después de todo, era la mejor opción que tenía, y agradecía a todo dios posible existente, incluyendo a cada uno de la mitología griega, que Fler fuera así de divertida y ligera para hablar.

Por suerte, encontraron un par de temas en común, sus carreras eran similares, Fler estudiaba para recibirse de médico, además ambos compartían la afición por el tenis, y la música clásica, conocían los mismos colegios, a las mismas personas, después de todo eso, las ideas de sus hermanos, quizá no eran tan disparatadas al querer juntarlos.

—Hilda me comentó, que tú hermano habla de que no sales mucho.

—Me concentró en otras cosas—respondió Hyoga—tengo amigos, pero… no son del agrado de Camus, y menos de Isaac. 

—¿Por qué son gays igual que tú?

El menor de los Aquarium, escupió un poco del agua que ingería, teniendo que llevar una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es…?

—Eres guapo, rico, inteligente, agradable, educado, pero hasta dónde sé, nunca has tenido novia, además de eso—soltó una risita—sé que preferirías estar sentado con el chico de chaqueta de cuero atrás de mí, con él que llevas media hora mirándote.

—Lo siento—empezó a disculparse enseguida—no quiero que pienses que no te prestaba atención.

—Descuida, lo vi bien cuando me levanté al baño hace quince minutos, y te comprendo completamente. Yo le coquetearía, pero veo que también te está viendo a ti.

Hyoga se sonrojó, y dio un suspiro hondo.

—En realidad, lo conozco.

—Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—Es el hermano mayor de uno de mis amigos. Cuando Shun y su novia, querían salir sin que los padres de esta se molestaran, yo me quedaba en casa de Shun, y si llamaban, decía que estábamos los tres allí juntos estudiando. Por eso lo conozco.

—Ustedes… solos ¿Y nunca intentaste nada?

—Es el hermano de mi mejor amigo—aclaró.

—No te quita los ojos de encima.

—No es cierto…

—Voy a irme—anunció—ve y háblale. No dejemos que esta cita sea un completo desperdicio. Iré de compras, si Hilda llama, diré que estoy contigo, si Camus te llama, haz lo mismo—planeó poniéndose de pie—por lo que escuché, tienes experiencia mintiendo.

Antes de que Hyoga pudiera argumentar, que a quién nunca pudo engañar fue a sus hermanos, la rubia se había marchado.

Se quedó allí, y tuvo que enfrentar la mirada de Ikki Phoenix, de nueva cuenta, tan intensa como siempre que acudía a su memoria. Aunque sus ojos inexpresivos no cambiaban al verle, tampoco podía apartarse del magnetismo que le producía.

Se convirtió en un reto entre ambos, ver quién cedía primero, y se ponía de pie para buscar al otro, al final… Hyoga perdió.

—Phoenix—saludó al ponerse de pie frente a él.

—Hyoga, tú novia te dejó.

—Ella… no era mi novia—negó.

—¿No? Pensé que de tanto ver a mi hermano, ya te habías conseguido la tuya.

Hyoga apretó los labios.

—No, era nuestra primera cita.

—No acabó muy bien, por lo que veo.

—¿Cómo se supone que debería acabar?

Por eso no hablaba con el mayor, por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que lo intentaban, terminaban discutiendo, con una extraña tensión flotando entre ellos. Ikki era un sueño para Hyoga, más alto que él, con un cuerpo fornido, pinta de chico malo, un rostro devastadoramente apuesto, cabello oscuro, y unos ojos que al mirarte, parecía que quemaban tu piel.

—¿Tú chofer vendrá por ti?

—No, dije que me iría a casa por mi cuenta.

—Hmm…—Hyoga se consideraba cortante, de pocas palabras, pero él otro lo era aún más. Shun adoraba a su hermano, pero al resto le atemorizaba su hermetismo. —Siéntate, yo te llevo.

Hyoga obedeció como un robot, pero es que al ver el casco en la silla de al lado, sólo pudo pensar en su fantasía de él viajando en la motocicleta con el mayor.

Acto seguido, Ikki pidió la cuenta, él esperó paciente, sin decir nada, incluso mandó un par de mensajes en su celular, en esos casos hablaría con Shun, pero debido a que eso sería un poco raro, habló con Seiya, quién con su habitual, directa y torpe sinceridad, lo animó a coquetearle a su sueño húmedo, hasta que se volviera realidad.

—Vámonos—le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza. El rubio le siguió, y salió del restaurante, sonriendo internamente al ver la enorme Harley Davison HD-FatBoy, estacionada frente al establecimiento.

Ikki se puso un casco y luego le extendió uno para él, Hyoga se lo colocó, y se subió a la motocicleta, solo podía pensar en la expresión de Camus al verle allí. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de Phoenix con fuerza, y al pegarse a él, pudo aspirar su loción para después de afeitar, entre los aromas distinguió que usaban la misma, aun así, en Ikki era diferente, y Hyoga pensaba que él ya no podría usarla sin desconcentrarse.

Todo el viaje no distinguió si lo acelerado de su corazón, era por la alta velocidad a la que el mayor conducía, o su propia emoción por los repentinos sucesos de aquel día. Cuando consiguieron llegar frente a la elegante mansión dónde residía, sintió que le faltó tiempo para poder averiguarlo.

—Gracias—murmuró al bajarse, entregándole el casco—¿puedes recordarle a Shun del informe del viernes?

Ikki le sonrió un poco, no una gigantesca sonrisa, para Phoenix eso era imposible, le dio una pequeña mueca ladeada, un esbozo sexy, de un gesto risueño. Después de eso, tomó la mano que le ofrecía el casco y le jaló hacía él, le tomó el rostro con otra mano, y rompió la máscara de hielo de Hyoga.

Le besó dulce, enseñándole cómo se hacía, forzándolo a abrir un poco sus labios, hasta que las manos del rubio se enterraron en el cuero de la chaqueta, al separarse, su rostro tenía un rojo apetecible, con un brillo en los labios, y la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Así se termina una primera cita—le hizo saber—dile a Shun que te dé mi número. Luego te enseñaré cómo se termina una segunda—comentó antes de ponerse el casco, y acelerar el motor.

Hyoga se quedó allí, fue una magnifica primera cita desde su punto de vista, aunque quizá no lo fuera del de su familia, aun así, buscaría la segunda.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
